User blog:Shockfreeze/A New Development
Just look at this. CocoPuffle has joined the chat. 10:32 CocoPuffle hi motherfuckers u r all dicks 10:32 Torchic Cookies O.O 10:33 Avalanchestrike The heck? 10:33 CocoPuffle oh whats dat face for u cunt 10:33 Torchic Cookies ?? 10:33 Avalanchestrike ... 10:33 CocoPuffle fuck off with the question marks! and the dots! its me, ninja I FOOLED U ALL 10:33 Avalanchestrike Ninja? 10:33 Torchic Cookies Ninja?! 10:33 Robinclawshe-cat Oh gawd 10:33 CocoPuffle oh fuck off 10:33 Loudclaw * Loudclaw Grapples Ninja and slams her into the ground. 10:33 CocoPuffle i hate NC anyway im using this wiki for popularity 10:33 Loudclaw TAKE IT BACK 10:33 CocoPuffle oh shush 10:34 Avalanchestrike ... 10:34 CocoPuffle imma glad i made lizard leave 10:34 Torchic Cookies O.O Huh? 10:34 CocoPuffle oh fuck off u twat 10:34 Torchic Cookies Someone ban him... 10:34 CocoPuffle oh shush go and suck ur mothers cock 10:34 Avalanchestrike Ninja, what the heck? 10:34 CocoPuffle oh shud up avalanche 10:34 Avalanchestrike ... 10:34 CocoPuffle i hated u anyway 10:34 Robinclawshe-cat O__O 10:34 CocoPuffle AND U TOO ROBIN FUCK YOU 10:34 Loudclaw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCjZTxGUzMI 10:35 CocoPuffle SUCK YOUR GRANNY'S VAGINA 10:35 Loudclaw ENOUGH, NINJA. CocoPuffle has been kicked by Avalanchestrike. 10:35 CocoPuffle FUCK OFF U DIC 10:35 Torchic Cookies O.O CocoPuffle has joined the chat. 10:35 CocoPuffle awww is that all u got? 10:35 Loudclaw No. 10:35 Avalanchestrike Don't bother. I got more 10:35 CocoPuffle wanna have sex? 10:35 Loudclaw NINJA 10:35 CocoPuffle you see i ain't a nice person 10:35 Loudclaw IF YOU DO NOT SHUT THE HELL UP I AM GOING TO KILL YOU 10:35 CocoPuffle I ain't a "nice" Ninja. 10:35 Torchic Cookies O.O 10:35 CocoPuffle oh shud up goldilocks 10:35 Loudclaw And to think that I LIKED you as a friend 10:36 CocoPuffle aww 10:36 Robinclawshe-cat I'm telling rainy 10:36 CocoPuffle Well, too bad Loudclaw. You're all cunts 10:36 Avalanchestrike I'm not nice either so either f*ck odd or else *off 10:36 CocoPuffle Oh shud up Avalanche 10:36 Loudclaw Strike CocoPuffle has been banned by Avalanchestrike . 10:36 Avalanchestrike Way ahead of you 10:36 Loudclaw She'll be back, just wait. 10:36 Avalanchestrike Yeah. But I'm dead serious about being pissed off now 10:37 Torchic Cookies O.O 10:37 Robinclawshe-cat I'm telling rainy 10:37 Loudclaw Ninja fooled us all. She must die now. Got it saved. 10:38 Avalanchestrike I messaged both on IRC so I got that covered Btw, that was an infinite ban I give her 10:39 Loudclaw I thought Ninja was TRUSTWORTHY 10:39 Torchic Cookies Me too. I would consider removing her chat moderator rights 10:39 Loudclaw I gave her RELATIONSHIP advice 10:39 Avalanchestrike But something is a little odd about this 10:39 Loudclaw LINK ME TO THE IRC. House of has joined the chat. 10:40 House of Pikachu Listen guys. Before you tell everyone on the wiki that I did this - I'll just say no, and react innocent. SO GO FUCK YOUR TITS! 10:40 Torchic Cookies O.O SHE'S BACK 10:40 Loudclaw I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD BE 10:41 House of Pikachu FUCK OFF 10:41 Avalanchestrike Yeah. I know. 10:41 House of Pikachu SHUT UR COCK 10:41 Loudclaw Heh 10:41 House of Pikachu ILL REACT INNOCENT SO THERE. 10:41 Loudclaw I got it SAVED to my computer HARD EVIDENCE 10:41 House of Pikachu I'LL PRETEND IM NOT HOUSE OF AND LIE TO THE WHOLE COMMUNITY! I HATE EVERYONE AND U ALL I FUCKED UR MOTHERS 10:41 Torchic Cookies O.O 10:41 Avalanchestrike What about me then? I never lie about anything 10:41 House of Pikachu NOW, GO SUCK YOUR MAMMA'S COCK OH SHUSH AVALANCHE 10:42 Loudclaw NINJA 10:42 House of Pikachu ILL JUST MAKE U LOOK BAD 10:42 Loudclaw STOP THIS RIGHT NOW. 10:42 House of Pikachu 10:42 Torchic Cookies YEA STOP 10:42 House of Pikachu SHUD UP U CUNT I HATE LIZARD AND EVERYONE 10:42 Loudclaw BECAUSE YOU NEED TO LEARN A LITTLE THING CALLED RESPECt 10:42 House of Pikachu I HAD THIS PLANNED WITH ICY WE'RE BOTH THE BAD ONES :) AND WE'LL JUST ACT INNOCENT 10:42 Torchic Cookies OMG 10:42 House of Pikachu FUCK OFF GO SUCK YOUR DICK 10:42 Loudclaw BRING IT ON. 10:43 House of Pikachu I'LL TAKEOVER THIS WIKI MY GOAL WAS TO GAIN RIGHTS THEN RULE THIS WIKI House of has been banned by Avalanchestrike . 10:44 Torchic Cookies OMG... IMMA SCARED 10:44 Avalanchestrike ... 10:44 Torchic Cookies IMMA GET HARRY 10:44 Robinclawshe-cat O GAWD 10:44 Torchic Cookies brb 10:44 Avalanchestrike How do you think I feel>! 10:44 Loudclaw Stop 10:44 Avalanchestrike *?1 *?! 10:44 Loudclaw I'm trying to get it saved LizardMaster178 has joined the chat. 10:45 LizardMaster178 I'm here! 10:45 Torchic Cookies Hey bro. 10:45 Avalanchestrike I can't fucking breathe now though 10:45 Torchic Cookies Guess who came? 10:45 LizardMaster178 Who? 10:45 Torchic Cookies UR ENEMY THAT'S WHO 10:45 LizardMaster178 ??? Huh? 10:45 Robinclawshe-cat o gawd 10:45 Loudclaw Ninja. 10:45 LizardMaster178 10:45 Avalanchestrike ... Garintina the Devil has joined the chat. 10:45 LizardMaster178 And what about him? 10:45 Robinclawshe-cat GARI 10:45 Loudclaw Ninja's a GUY? 10:45 LizardMaster178 Or her? 10:45 Avalanchestrike Ali! Girl 10:45 LizardMaster178 Oh 10:45 Garintina the Devil hey guys.... 10:45 LizardMaster178 so what did she do? 10:45 Garintina the Devil are you still made at me 10:45 LizardMaster178 Hi Gari.. 10:46 Garintina the Devil AMD 10:46 LizardMaster178 Not anymore 10:46 Garintina the Devil MAD 10:46 LizardMaster178 Imma calmed down 10:46 Garintina the Devil okayg ood 10:46 Torchic Cookies NINJA CAME IN WITH A SOCKPUPPET AND SWORE AT US 10:46 Garintina the Devil well 10:46 LizardMaster178 HE DID @RIVER? 10:46 Garintina the Devil WOAH wait who's river 10:46 Robinclawshe-cat We are not mad at you Oh, and there are some images. Thanks to Torchic. Ninjashocking.png Ninjashocking2.png Ninjashocking3.png Ninjashocking4.png Ninjashocking5.png Ninjashocking6.png I have news. When I banned the sock on my new chatzy by IP, Lizard tried logging on. That means that Lizard or TORCHIC did it. Hence, since Lizard swore he didn't do it, TORCHIC was the culprit. And... Lizard was the one. HE confessed on IRC, via PMs. Category:Blog posts